


I need you

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: Clarice drunk calls John; thinking she’s in danger he goes to her.Established relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Fun is a relative concept. What one person considers to be fun is not necessarily another’s. 

Fun when your a mutant is another issue entirely. When your constantly looking over your shoulder for danger or just trying to get by day to day, fun didn’t even enter the vocabulary. 

One of the benefits of having mutants able to successfully integrate with society was being able to access resources and activities that you couldn’t normally get. 

So when Lorna had suggested ‘Girls Night’ at the bar to celebrate being alive another year and being finally able to have alcohol again, Clarice had reluctantly agreed. 

She’s never had a close friend before, and during the time she had been with the underground, Lorna had become a true friend. 

It had been easy, a friendship forming like it had never not been there. 

Sighing, Clarice tugged at her top. So determined to have a night away from Marcos and Aurora, have a proper girls night Lorna had raided a second hand shop for cheap clothes. And shoes for everyone. Luckily it was mutant run so it wasn’t hard to acquire the necessary items. 

Clarice sipped her drink, some fruity thing. Alcohol had been a rarity for her, so she had never quite acquired the taste for the slight acridic flavour. 

At Lorna’s declaration, there had been mixed reactions. Lorna herself so determined. Marcos good naturedly encouraging her to have fun, she deserved it and he would babysit for the night. 

The other girls had been keen, such activities a luxury. 

Clarice had been kind of excited, apprehensive but definitely interested. 

The only objection had come from John. 

Concerned about security, exposure and safety. Lorna however was a force to be reckoned with and wouldn’t let anything derail her night. 

She had made her argument; They had varying abilities not including the staff, no humans frequented the bar and it was a new establishment, not yet known to Sentinel Services. John had reluctantly agreed.

When Clarice had seen what outfit Lorna had found for her, she had flat out refused. ‘Outfit’ was an over generous term for the Clothing. It looked like something a child (probably not even a child) would wear. She’d said as much before being guilted into not ruining her night. 

So here she was dressed in a glittery piece of fabric that left her back cold, a pair of jeans that stuck to her like a second skin and high shoes a size too small which were killing her feet. 

As they were getting ready, Clarice had sat there and let Lorna have her fun. It had been a hard few months, so Clarice would do what she could to ensure Lorna had a good night. 

When they had initially emerged, the guys faces had been comical. 

Marcos had looked as ever enamored with the mother of his child as they disappeared with a sharp reminder from Lorna, “you better not undo my hard work.”

John had exhaled harshly before his face had taken on a pinched look.

They were still relatively new as a couple, dating whilst living like they did made it an interesting journey. 

Standing in front of him, awkwardly tugging at the fabric to cover as much as it could. Clarice had glared at John ignoring the people around them, daring him to say something. When he had remained silent she had asked “Is it too much?” A slight edge entering her tone as she queried if she looked like someone from a shitty 1990’s film. 

John had snapped from his stupor, recognizing the edge to her tone. “Clarice, You look amazing no matter what you wear.”

She had visibly colored, feeling over exposed and slightly embarrassed as he led her from the room. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t as fast as an exit as Clarice would have liked. Having had no practice walking in the shoes, Johns pace had thrown her off kilter. Luckily he had caught her before she landed flat on her face, scooping her up so she was being carried in his arms. 

“John! I can walk, I just need to get these stupid shoes off” she said gesturing to the offending items. 

“Shh. This is quicker and then you won’t have to wrestle them back on later.” 

Clarice sighed, no matter how embarrassing it was being carried through the HQ, it was the lesser evil between that and the shoes. 

He put her down in his area. A small room, most likely a former office or storage room. She wobbled slightly as she tried to find her balance. 

He paced away before turning back, as he gazed at her his face took the pinched look again. 

Hesitantly stepping towards him, slow on her feet Clarice looked up at him. “Is there something wrong with how I look?” Personally she was slightly uncomfortable but she didn’t think she had looked bad per se, just different. Showed a little more skin than normal. 

He looked at her, before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “Clarice, you look.... beautiful” he said as he gazed at her, getting lost in her eyes. 

Sliding her hands from his shoulder to his neck her face adopts a cheeky expression as she questions, feeling more relaxed “do I now?” Before kissing him, feeling the familiar press of his lips. 

He’s gentle, no less passionate but adoring in his caress. His hands resting at the small of her back as she steps closer, enjoying being similar to him in height. 

He pulls back, smiling at her before gently wiping away her smudged lipstick. 

Damn Lorna was going to be mad. 

They left his room not long after, meeting everyone in the foyer where Clarice was going to transport everyone. 

Clarice opened the portal, already having the image in mind. John had stood behind her, not close enough to distract her but close enough she knew he was there. 

When everyone had gone through she braced herself in the shoes to jump through, catching Johns “Call me if you need me” before disappearing. 

Which is how she came to be sitting here, nursing her drink. Lorna was currently singing karaoke whilst some other girls were holding a poker tournament. Clarice had done everything before her feet started burning so had sat back to watch, let her feet relax. Wearing shoes was going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow. 

Finishing her drink, realising her feet were starting to hurt less she was about to order another fruity drink when Lorna stumbled over. “2 shots for the ladies please” She slurred smiling happily. 

Clarice hesitated, but she had seen many others downing the small drinks earlier, so figured it couldn’t be too bad. 

“Are you having fun?” She asked Lorna smiling as her friend broke out in song.

“Yup, as much as I love Aurora and Marcos, having time away is the best.” She said with a slight hiccup. 

Smiling Clarice asked “so you weren’t just on the phone speaking to them?” 

Adopting an innocent look before laughing softly, a moment of sobriety slipping through “yeah well, I had to make sure Marcos gave Aurora her favorite bear. She can’t sleep without it.” 

The shots are delivered then, a slightly murky liquid. They each grabbed one before Lorna proposed a toast “To girls night and one more year free.” 

Clarice eyed it before downing it with Lorna and then coughed harshly. That shit burns. A liquid fire traveling down her body. 

Lorna laughs before tripping off to the ladies room, telling Clarice to meet her by the karaoke machine. 

Whilst sitting there, Clarice felt the effects of the alcohol take hold. Her head spinning slightly as she stood up from the stool. Laughing she stumbled slightly. Feeling impatient when she sees Lorna still hadn’t come out she orders another drink. A group or girls from the underground came over joining her in throwing down a drink, all laughing happily. Peeling away from the group and still not seeing Lorna she decides to call John. 

It’s weird but she misses him. He’s so funny and she misses his hugs. He holds her so she feels safe. Pulling out her burner phone she dials this number, getting briefly distracted when she hears the cheers from the girls. 

Remembering the phone in her hand she puts it to her ear. “John. I need you. Please come.” 

Clarice turns off the call as her attention wanders, one of the girls drags her over to the rest of the group. They had ordered too many drinks so Clarice has to have one. Giggling Clarice took it before feeling slightly woozy and going to sit down


	2. Love you Proudstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to Clarice.

John wasn’t thinking, Clarice had called, there were shouts in the background and her voice soft as she said she needed him. 

One of the girls had an ability similar to his but whereas his back-sight allowed him to see the past, Emma had foresight and was able to get impressions in areas and see the immediate future. His chest constricted as he thought of Clarice in danger. 

Grabbing his bike he raced to the bar, not thinking to check in with Marcos. Worst case scenarios engulfing him. 

As he arrived, lights were blazing in the bar. He couldn’t feel any imminent danger. Cautiously he made his way inside, checking the perimeter first. What greeted him was mayhem. The type of mayhem that happens when you put a bunch of women and alcohol together. 

Temporarily stunned. He spotted Clarice sitting and laughing with Annie, a girl with sonic abilities. He felt his frustration spike as he realized Clarice was fine and she had drunk dialed him. 

Still riding the adrenaline from rushing over, he turned to leave when she spotted him. 

She called his name, so he turned, ready to berate her for making him think she was in danger but felt himself smiling instead.

Clarice was stumbling towards him at full speed. Like a little bullet train but wobbling precariously in her ridiculously high shoes. 

He reached out to brace her, bringing her to a halt when she threw herself into his arms. He caught her weight easily, albeit a little stunned. It wasn’t often she jumped into his arms. 

Her lips descended on his, completely enthusiastic and unencumbered. He froze as he lost himself in her kiss. The taste of alcohol and Clarice consuming him. He pulled away as he heard cat-calls from the girls. 

Feeling himself heat, he sent everyone a look before turning back to Clarice. She was beaming happily as she leaned into him. 

Her slightly unfocused eyes looked at him as she smiled a childlike grin “You came. I didn’t know if you would come.” She says As her smile drops slightly. 

He smiles as he replied “I promised you I would.” 

She perks up “Yeah, you did. Do you want to play pool? I can actually make some shots.” 

She steps away as if to make her way to the pool area before tipping to the side, her heels pushing her off balance. 

He grabs for, and catches her before carrying her outside “I think some fresh air might be wiser.” 

She acquiesces, burying her face in his neck. 

John carries her outside and when she doesn’t let go, refusing to move he finds a tree to sit under. Hoping the cool air will sober her up a bit, he removes her shoes not wanting Clarice to fall. In the state she’s in It’s a miracle she hasn’t fallen yet. 

Clarice sits contentedly in his arms for a few minutes before haphazardly peeling herself from him. 

She spins looking up at the stars “It’s such a beautiful night isn’t it.”

He murmurs his assent whilst watching her, his frustration long since faded. It’s impossible to be mad that she had called him, missed him. Especially whilst she was as drunk as she was. 

He glanced up, saw Clarice had drifted abit too far towards the main road. 

Calling her name, he lightly jogged towards her. 

She twirled happily, a large smile on her face “John! Your my best friend. I love you!” 

He paused, stunned as he processed her words. They hadn’t said that to each other yet. Three little words that meant so much. He didn’t doubt he loved Clarice. He felt it in every fiber of his being; she was it. But hearing her say she felt the same, that was monumental. The fact that she was drunk? He would rather hear it from her sober, but he appreciated the affirmation all the same. 

Clarice carried on not sensing his reticence “I love fruity drinks. And I love Lorna and Marcos and Zingo.” 

He can’t not laugh watching her as she continues listing things she likes, her face lit up in childish delight as she skips around before bounding into his arms. He wraps his arms around her, supporting the majority of her weight.

“You make me feel safe.” Clarice murmurs as she snuggles in close to him. 

John can’t help the soft smile, the one that often comes out only for her, as he rests his face against her head. 

They stand together for a few moments before Clarice yawns “I feel tired” she pronounces as she leans on him. 

He supports her, carries her bridal style back to the bar. Clarice wasn’t going to be able to portal anyone, anytime soon. As he dialed Marcos to arrange alternate transport for the rest of the girls, he realized his own transport was vastly unsuitable. He wasn’t going to risk Clarice not staying awake on his bike. 

Shifting her so he could hold her one armed, he arranged to swap his ride with one of the workers. Someone would return it ASAP. 

As he places her in the car, her eyes open sleepily and she whispers again “Love you Proudstar” before drifting asleep. 

He can’t contain his smile as he drives them back to their base, Clarice curled up in the passenger seat. 

Once back, John carries Clarice to his room; it was as far away from the mayhem as it could be. From the looks of it, Clarice would be feeling like hell in the morning. 

After tucking her in he turned to leave, Clarice grabbed his arm, mumbling for him to stay. Her sleepy eyes stared back at him, so he stayed with her. Curled around her, kept her safe for the night


End file.
